crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom69.exe
hello guys this is my scary doom story! it is : TO BE SRY!!!!!!!!!!!! alright here is the story have fun!! yea ok here it is now ok? ok a;right here it is ok oh wait i gotta tell you lately ive been trying out different sledgehammer sizes up my surgically enlarged anus so i have nightmares all the time about doomer dan i play doom eveyr day so i can meat new furries and yiff with them on furcadia so i read some scary stephen hawking nature bob marley stories so i can scary and so i wrote this OK! !?!? ok ehres the story have fun no really have fun pleas do ok there is is down here yea hey did i tell you i have knightmares ok i did heres the story hi ok after a while of jacking off to gay transexual lesbian porn only found illegally in hungary, I decided to go back on idl.com to try and pick up local singles. So while i was browsing idgames, i noticed that i am a doom player and have no life so i downloaded the wad. it was called, oh by the way did you play my most recent wad? its called EXPRESSOIN and it really shows my feelings and good writings on how to doom well as well as how muhc furry porn makes me hard UNH 8 D!!. So wehen i downlaode ed the wad i was gayBUY then there was a map Dwagnos5 mp01 and i masterbated and my penis was hot so i touched it. but then the devil is a lie came out of virginia and newjersey so he could burn my dick until i couldnt feel it anymore so i was panic hELP!!!!!!11 this was a non-panic situation so i cut my penis off with a screwdriver i had sitting in my anus for later and then i played doom69.wad doom69.wad was made by sandy petersen and it was the offical sequel to dwango5 map01 and was made because he felt mad about all the conodoms being too big for his penis. it was made in his factory in map12 and the mancubus and arachnotron helped him make it and was in the credits.wad. so i opend up the wad and what a surpise it was dwango5 map01 except there was something strange astrew uncle sam confeittti negros BARRACK 20122 HSUSIN. every! WEAPON WAS! made of a super shotgun holy fuck it was so starnge. wow the wad fikle was 3000 yottobytes byt it could still fit on my computer because all the pictures of my dick were all 0kb. ok in the first level i exit so i got to the second level and it was dwango map 05 111 because john reomero sucks my dick on the uss nebraska nigers for 5$ a piss pods and so with his cranbery soup he took his vagina and shoved it in the map so all the super shotguns were shotting in the vaginas and he organsmed each time wow that is scray so next time on the spongebob was over i got to the third map and it was jewdas23 and there were ngero hunters everywere and they were gonna catch my black ass wow that is scary as fuck i ran away because the ghosts were gonna touch my tuxedo dick and turn it upside down happy town distract 69 and that wouldnt be cool so yea when i got to the six level it had all the textures be carnevils penis enlarged to show the actual hiden message of "TO BE SRY" wif im so scred im about to piss my fur suit but then jet black comes out of africa to tell me that im gonna die in 7 days so i take out the video tape and smash it but the devil grabs one of my testicles and sells it to the chinese men dam him hey yesterday i had some cottage cheese for lunch and when i took a shit everybody smeleld it and said it was bad so i kiled myself alrigth when i got to level 20.5 i was so busy making my butthole scarlet red in bloodyness that i forgot that i left the kitchen sing on so i dragged my ass and shoved the sink up it and then it felt really good and bad at the same time so i didnt know what to do the pressure was building up so bad that my ass explded and thre was shit and blood everywere so i calle 911 they told me it was 19.99$ an hour for black mexicans like me so i said i my welfare check doesnt come to tuesday so im not helped i took a bandaid and put it on my explode butt so it can feel better and some assprin and snorted that shit until i couldnt see so then i got to level 68.99999 and it was really TO BE SRY all over the place and the doom wasnt doom but it was doomed because help real scray dude my furry contract with nipsco was over and i couldnt afford to keep my fursuit heated so i just cut myself until all the pain went away but then the devil came back from doritos incorporated and pressed the exit switch it was level 69 i walked in the level and then suddenly i was gay and i was scray and then HELP!!! so next day i went back on idl.com and got to doomworld and then the WAD WANT THERE OMG!!!!!!!!! :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O! the end i hope you enjoyed plz comment and subscribe!! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Nsfw Category:Videos Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games